Phantom Ruby
"A weapon that takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain, creating a new reality for them. Like a dream so real, if you bump yourself in it, your sleeping self will bruise? It's hard to believe." - Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic Forces. Background Information The Phantom Ruby (ファントムルビー), also known as the mysterious gemstone, is a recurring object in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is an interdimensional gemstone of incredible power that was fought over by several parties across multiple dimensions. It plays a central role in Sonic Mania and its follow-up game Sonic Forces. Description Appearance The Phantom Ruby is a magenta icosahedron ruby with black ripple patterns along its surface. It is also small enough to fit in the palm of a hand. Powers and abilities While different from the Chaos Emeralds, it is still remarkably powerful and has been theorized to be a source of unspeakable power. When channeling its power, the Phantom King became powerful enough to bypass a Super State's invulnerability. Similarly, the ruby itself can also restrain the Chaos Emeralds and depower a Super State. Its power is as well so great that it could affect the Master Emerald's ability to keep Angel Island afloat, causing the island to fall back into the ocean. The Phantom Ruby's abilities are said to outclass even those of the Master Emerald's. Because of its massive amount of power, it was implied that the Phantom Ruby's mere presence at the heart of the Eggman Empire was such that Eggman could afford to have a comparatively small amount of his own forces stationed at Metropolis, provided the gem was at full power. The Phantom Ruby was also capable of reviving at the very least robots, as evidenced by how it revived the fallen Hard Boiled Heavies. The Phantom Ruby's exact powers are based on virtual reality control. It takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain creating a new reality for them. This includes empowering and altering beings (like the Hard Boiled Heavies, Metal Sonic, and Infinite) or creating illusory places and entities that are impossible to tell if they are real or not. Its powers can also warp the fabric of space-time, allowing it to create pocket dimensions such as Egg Reverie Zone and Null Space, as well as teleport entities from place to place. When used alongside the Chaos Emeralds' time-space powers, it transported Classic Sonic and itself to another dimension, and later sucked Dr. Eggman into a rift (the latter also causing the Titanic Monarch to collapse). When touched, the Phantom Ruby, as a default, seems to generate an illusion of whatever the person who touched it most desires, although these only last as long as it is being physically touched by the person. For example, when Infinite accidentally touched the gem, he was struck by images of a destroyed world of chaos, based on his own violent desire for change. When used, the Phantom Ruby creates a by-product known as the Ruby Mist, a mist-like substance that distorts space-time within it. Category:Special Items